WRONG SEND!
by kaoruhyunalover
Summary: Did you already encountered texting to your friend but was wrong sent to your crush?... haha... I hate summaries...KK please review... I beg you


Declaimer: I don't own anything, I promise…

_**Wrong Send**_

_**By:**____**Kaoruhyunalover**_

Tik …

Tik…..

Tik…..

Sounds of my annoying cell phone's keypads while texting. Arghhhhhh…

Well everything starts here

I am Kaoru Kamiya, a junior high school student in Shikon High. I'm turning 16 this June. I live with my mom and with my younger brother, Yahiko. I have an annoying best friend who is really obsessed with a classmate of ours, Misao.

Well, not only Misao has a crush on a particular guy but also me. He's a transfer from Yokohama but I instantly fallen for him….hard. Well he's kind, sweet , smart, and also caring. He has everything a girl could want. Well his popular in our school. Girls love him so much. He's the heart rob of the whole campus oh yeah because he is the son of the late Seijiro Hiko who was also known to be king of all media. Their family is so popular in Japan. Well of course his name is _**Kenshin Himura.**_

_**And that's me always crazy!**_

Ringggggggg!

"Arghhhhh….. Stupid alarm clock can you see I'm trying to sleep here" I growled and turned off the alarm clock and took a glance on the time

"OMG!... I'm late for school! It's already 7:50!" I exclaimed jumping of the bed and ran out of the room.

"Omygosh… omygosh…."

I said as I wear my uniform, brushed my teeth, fix my things, my hair…..

"Bye mom" I said without even eating my breakfast.

"But-" I already left

I was running to the main cab lane to take a cab to school.

Then there was a little bit of traffic. Arghhhh. So I pay for my fare and got off the cab and ran to school instead of waiting. The school wasn't far enough from where I started running…..

I reach the school and I was 7 minutes late. Well at least my teacher on my first subject was not really ummm…strict, I guess. Hehe

I ran down to the corridors straight to my room but before I arrive to my room I saw Kenshin. My heart was beating wildly but wait he was not alone…. He was with…

I gasp. He was with Kizume Moromoto, that stupid slut. Arghhhhhh.,… I tried to listen about their conversation was about. I let my ear close to them to hear the whole conversation.

"_Will you come and dance with me in the prom next month?"_ She said while leaning to his chest. I wanted to kick her ass away from him.

He smiled at her and sweat dropped "_Well , sure, why not. Hehe" _he said while having an eye to eye contact with her. Arghhhhh….. that slut is going to pay.

Closer and closer and…. PAM!

He laid his lips on hers. My eyes widen of shock and jealousy . I gasp loudly and the couple backed off because they feel someone was spying on them. Kenshin turned around and saw me. Before he could even catch me I ran to straight to our room. I arrived to our classroom gasping for air. I entered the classroom and all eyes was staring at me and also a pair of angry ones…. from my teacher.

I headed to my seat next to Misao's who was still staring at Aoshi. I sat down and pulled my own attention to our teacher.

"Miss Kamiya your 10 minutes late and your having detention-"

Our teacher was cut off when Kenshin entered our room gasping for air and every one stared at him. _Maybe he's tired of catching me_. I thought. He headed straight to his seat next to Aoshi. ( what a big coincidence Misao's crush and my crush are seating together…hehehe )

" Well Miss Kamiya your having detention with Mr. Himura after school at the library today… haha lucky you"

I raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Oh um nothing" Our teacher said blushing with embarrassment.

Time grew faster and faster. The bell rang to alarm the students to go to their next period but was given 10 minutes break.

**Flash forward (After school)**

I'm heading now to the library to get my punishment for being late this morning but this is the greatest punishment I'll be having for the rest of my life…. Having detention with…._**Kenshin Himura**_**…. **O my gosh, I can't believe this things are happening to me.

I was now at the library waiting for my teacher and _Kenshin_ for my one hour detention punishment… minutes later our teacher arrived followed by Kenshin.

My heart was beating rapidly that time when I caught him staring at me for the past five minutes. So I asked him why.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked him. He looked startled and gave me a why-are-you—asking-that- look.

I sigh deeply "Because you've staring at me for the past five minutes"

"So?..."

'_So' that's it? Your not going to tell me something like 'because you look beautiful' or even 'coz' you have the great looks or something like that ._I thought mentally

Second became minutes and minutes became hours. The teacher already left but me and Kenshin was left in the library. So, he stood up, fixed his things and left so I also left…

**That night…**

**SMS to: Makimachi, Misao**

**From: Kamiya, Kaoru**

_You know this is the best punishment I ever had my whole life…_

Minutes later came a reply

**SMS to: Kamiya, Kaoru**

**From: Makimachi, Misao**

_HeHeHe I know, your so lucky… I wish I'll have detention with Aoshi one day…._

**SMS to: Makimachi, Misao**

**From: Kamiya, Kaoru**

_Haha yeah tell me your secrets today …_

**SMS to: Kamiya, Kaoru**

**From: Makimachi, Misao**

_U First…_

I read her last reply to reply back the I clicked..

_**Send!...**_

The next day…..

I've been to school early since I don't want to have another detention today.

I've been walking around the campus to find my locker to freshen up things then as usual I see Kenshin but today was different. He approached me and my heart was starting to sing . I don't even know what is happening today I walk to the window to see if the world is ending or something but its not. Then he stated to talk.

"Ummm….. Kaoru , I was just wondering about the txt message you send me last night… are you really serious about that?" he exclaimed and looked at him, confused.

" W-What txt message? I never remember anything texting you last night … Maybe its not me"

" No, its you, look" He said as he showed me his cell phone. I read the message. My eyes widen in shock and blushed a bright red. _LORD help me .How did he even got that message_? I thought mentally and the worst part is its from me not from Ai or maybe it was…..

I gasp and stepped back ward and squealed "**WRONG SEND**! I'm so sorry it was only wrong send and-"

"Shhhh" he said putting his index finger on my lips.

"It's okay. I also like you, don't worry" he said moving closer to me as I blushed but he was so close…

Closer closer….

His lips met mine and my eyes widen but kissed him back and wrapped my arm around his neck while his arm was around my thin waist…

_**Accidentally wrong sended wasn't a bad idea after all, right?**_

_**The End**_

Author's note: Sorry it was a little bit messy but I hoped you enjoyed the story… Please review


End file.
